The Demon
by A guy who writes
Summary: Bronze was a normal and happy eevee living a happy life. But one day he finds himself holding a knife and he sees a dead leafeon with her stomach ripped open. Bronze runs home and He hears a voice in his head. rated M because of blood and stuff. Also a lemon. Aaaand for future writing.
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"What have I done?" a brown eevee was standing up with a knife in his paw.

This eevee killed a leafeon, quite brutally actually, the leafeon's eyes were torn out, its stomach was ripped open and its ribs were exposed. The ribs itself were yanked off and the heart was crushed. Some of its intestines were leaning out. And to top it all off there was blood… EVERYWHERE.

"No… no no no no NO this is a dream, haha this is all a dream... right?" [{( _oh you think this is a dream? No, this is my art, MY beauty._ ]}) "wha? Who… who's there?" "S-show yourself!" _what is happening in my life?_ _Quickly_ the brown eevee dashed home hoping to never see or know what happened.

 **The** little brown eevee dashed home and into its room. The house was quite a big house, when you first walked in there are stairs leading up to the second floor to the left and right of you. The first floor (which is where you first walk in) is a giant open space where there is nothing in it. (The entire house is painted white but the rooms) As you start walking toward the big open space there are different rooms leading into the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and so on. On the second floor it's a balcony with all the 8 different eevee rooms there is a stairway leading up and a bathroom in the back of the balcony.

The little brown eevee went into his room and shut his door, his room had a window next to his bed, his bed was on the left side of the room while the window was at the back. There was a suspended flat screen TV to the right of his room and a mirror with a desk facing it the mirror was left of the TV, The room was painted half dark brown. The little eevee (who was an adult at the size of a normal eevee) sat down at his desk. "ok...o...k just calm down bronze… calm down" **knock knock** there was someone at his door. The little eevee got up walked to his door and opened it. "Hi Bronze!" it was fairy! or her actual name was Bree. Pokemon called her fairy because she was the doctor of the group. Fairy was a sylveon, she was also Bronzes girlfriend. "I saw you zap into your room. What's wrong?" said fairy

"n-nothing, just surprised…" claimed bronze

"At what?"

"I saw something scary while coming home."

"well… what was it?" bronze loved to hear fairy's voice it was so calming, her voice was high but not that high. "I saw a dead body, " said bronze grimly **gasp** "Who was it! Are they okay? Can they move? Talk? Do anything!?" after a brief pause fairy yelled, "IS IT ONE OF OUR FRIENDS?"

"whoa! Calm down fairy. It was a leafeon" exclaimed bronze. Fairy had a knack for doing this, she always wanted everyone to live. "well where is it?"

"I… I don't know. After seeing it I came home in a rush it's all really blurry now. But I think it was in an alleyway"

"Which one?

"Gah fairy… I don't know can I just get some sleep? I'm tired"

"ok fine I'll go looking for that lefeon. It is late… Make sure you get full nights rest alright?"

"Yea, ok"

"Kay, night bronze I love you" fairy kissed bronze on the cheek. "Night I love you too" fairy left and bronze closed his door and collapsed on his bed. He has no idea why he was so tired but sleep came to him.


	2. Flaze

**"Bronze? BRONZE! GET UP!"**

"Ugh, what is it?"

"BRONZE GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok ok jeez calm down I'm gett- wha? where am I?"

"We are in the middle of a war zone!"

"What? I never signed up for a war!"

"What are you talking about!? Take this gun and FIGHT!"

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me! Figh- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoa whoa what is it!?" … … "he-hello? Are you alive? Uhhh, sir? I need you to get- AHHHH" bronze gripped his right arm "oh shit… HEY I'M HIT!… HELLO? I'M HI- AH GAH AAAAAAAA"

"Oh… it… it was all a dream… haha, it was all a dream."

 **Chapter 2- Flaze**

 **Bronze** woke up in a panic. His head popped off his pillow and he was sweating and also he was breathing heavily.

"Ugh what was that? I only had a nightmare when I was 7… But that felt so real."

Bronze got off his bed and left his room, he then went downstairs and saw Flaze reading a book.

Flaze was bronze's best friend, they were close ever since 2nd grade.

"Hm? Oh hey, bronze." Flaze was a flareon but he did not wear his yellow mane like a normal flareon. Instead, he had his yellow mane kinda like a beard. Or a triangle shape in front of him. His tail was normal and his fire hair thing on his head was normal. Flaze's voice was kinda deep and he was really good at different accents. "Hey, your," said Bronze

"Bronze you okay up there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were screaming a lot in your bed room."

"Oh… I was?" bronze stated to blush.

"Yeah so I just wanted to know are you ok?"  
"well… no, I had this weird dream last night where I was in a war zone and the general got shot then I got shot."

"shouldn't you wake up after feeling pain in a dream?."

"I wasn't finished, when I got shot it felt so real. Like, an actual bullet hit me in real life. Oh and I can't feel my shoulder."

"can you move it?"

"yeah I can but… it just hurts." after a but more talking and having breakfast everyone else woke up. _Huh fairy's back, Guessing she didn't find the body. She keeps looking at me like 'bronze? Are you ok?' to which I am not._ _[{(_ _you have the littlest idea about what is happening don't you?_ _]}) wha-? Who said that?_

 **After** a little bit Bronze went out of the house to a flower field over a cliff. "Nice view huh?" Flaze was right, the view was great. If you look right below you you would see a neat pretty lake, where bronze and his friends went swimming a couple times. If you look a little beyond that you would see a city, a pokemon city to be exact. And if you look beyond that city, you will see an open plain, forest, and if you even beyond that you would see a dessert. If you look to the left you would see a huge ocean if you look to the right you would see a ledge leading down to the lake. "Yep, it is beautiful." sighed bronze

"Makes you want to go down there and run doesn't it?"

"Ehh yeah I guess." Flaze then sighed "Hey uhh flaze? Whats wrong?"

"Do… do you think I'll get the job?"

"Heh of course you will. can't imagine you not getting in."

"But… will I qualify? I mean, I don't have that much experience."

"Flaze… you got out of collage with a legendary degree."

"But… what if I need a shiny degree?"

"Flaze you do know to get a shiny degree you need to really smart. Like, REALLY smart."

"Oh yeah? You finished with a shiny degree. You said it was easy."

"Uhh on the battlefield Flaze remember, I studied to be a leader. And I am."

"Of us"

"I know, I know, look, Flaze you will be a cop in that city ok? You don't need to get a great degree to be a cop. Just show them what you got!" Flaze then sighed

"But what job do you have?"

"Oh… uhh… hmm… you know… I… well..."

"You don't have a job don't you..."

"Times are ruff?"

"Nope, Fairy's a doctor, I'm gonna be a cop, Flash is a runner, Whisper is a fortune teller, Icicle's a therapist, Leaf is a singer, Aqua's a Hydrologist or a water scientist, and Shadow is a hitman (somehow) and all of us combined make's the 9 elemental heroes."

"Aaaaand I don't have a job… is that what your trying to say?"

"Pretty much. And we wouldn't be a thing if you're not around, after all, you are the leader of our group. Heh and a damn good one at that."

"Well uhh thanks?"

"No problem"

"So uhh what now?"

"Now… now we rest. And for me to be getting that job."

"Heh no your welcome Flaze."

"Thanks."  
"Oh by the way Flaze?"

"Yes?"

"Have you a voice? Like a thing trying to talk to you?"

"No why?"

"It's just that I heard this strange… voice in my head."

"well that's odd, you sure your not going crazy?"

"very funny" all of a sudden bronze heard a scream. Not a long one but short. Bronze knew where exactly where and who it was. "Fairy!" Flaze said as bronze and Faze got up from the flower patch and started running to where Fairy was.


	3. Leaf

_You know… I like this hill. It gives a nice overview of the city. I should go into the city soon. Bronze said that the body was in an alleyway. Wait… what's that? It looks red…_ _ **gasp**_ _oh no! No, no no no no no i- it can't be! I- I got to get over there. (_ After a little time has passed of running) _No way… that's not Flaze… is it? No, Flaze? FLAZE! FLAZE WAKE UP FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!_

 **Chapter 3 – Leaf**

After Bronze and Flaze heard that yell they started to run over to where the scream came from.

"Flaze, what do you think what happened to Fairy?" said bronze "I don't know. Let's just get over there." After more running, they came across Fairy sobbing over a dead flareon

"Flaze * **sniff*** Flaze… Please come back **."** cried Fairy

"Umm… Fairy, I'm right here"

"Huh? OH FLAZE YOUR ALIVE! THANK ARCEUS!" Fairy yelled as she threw herself on to flaze. Quite hard actually, in fact so hard that Flaze toppled over with her sheer power and weight.

 _wha? Huh? Who said that… SHOW YOURSELF_ _ **[{( oh… you want to know about me you say? Hmmm heh heh heh well Bronze, you just have to wait.]})** who? _ "who are you?" whispered bronze

"Huh? Bronze umm you don't know us?"

"Huh? Oh! umm no no umm… well DUH I know who you guys are, it's just that, I feel as if someone somewhere is talking to me. I don't know how."

"Ya sure you're not going crazy?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'm fine Flaze"

"Umm… Hellooooo! Pokemon! We got a dead body here. Come on. Help me carry this body inside." Fairy asked as Bronze, Flaze, and Fairy lifted the body up in the air and started carrying it to their home.

 _ **Nothing here makes any sense] [No YOU don't make any sense. Ya tried man ya tried but YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!] [Tch! Well at don't sit on my ass every day, I actually GET SHIT DONE!] [DON'T YOU TRY TO TALK BACK TO ME!]-**_

"Uh umm… is- is that a dead- dead body?" squeaked Leaf

We were in the main room. Ya know that big open space when you walk in. Whisper (using her psychic powers) was able to pull up a table to rest the body on. While Whisper went through the body's memories leaf was the first to speak. Leaf was a leafeon (no kidding) she had a calm voice; a voice that gets you to settle down after being in shock, anger, whatever. Surprisingly she was not a therapist, Leaf was a very famous singer. Singing in all types of songs, pop, rock, hip-hop, dance, country, rap, you name it. Thing is, on the outside Leaf seems like a very outgoing Pokemon. A Pokemon that is very upbeat and wants to party. But get to know her a bit and she is very quiet and, kinda scared. Leaf likes to keep things to herself and is very shy, but opens up a bit if you're her friend.

"Finished yet?" Bronze asked

"No… wait… almost… GAH!" Whisper started to breathe heavily "*gasp* ***** huff* I… I think… I think I'm done"

"Find anything?"

"*Huff* well… no," Whisper starts to get up "Well… I think I did find something useful"

"well, what was it?"

"It was a Pokemon, a Brown coated small Pokemon, that's all I saw, the memories were really hard to see"

"Well that gets us nowhere"

"Sooo what now?" Fairy asked _To which I can't blame her… what DO we do now?_

 _ **[I WILL IF I NEED TO ] [ Hmmm you suck at your job] [Hey!] [ why would I give you a second chance?] [because I'm the best ya got] [are you sure about that?]**_

"-nze!"

"Wait huh?"

"BRONZE GET OFF ME!"

"Whoa Leaf wait I- AHH" *flop* everyone was outside battling on the patch of grass outside the house. Practicing for when an invader attacks. Bronze was battling Leaf, Whisper was battling Shadow etc.

"Gah… ow Leaf, what happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!? BRONZE YOU- keep it cool leaf, your fine, your ok, your not dead."

"Not dead? What do you mean?"

"Bronze? You do remember… right?

"...remember what?"

"Oh for the love Arceus" Leaf face-pawed

"Okay, Bronze we were battling each other. Ya know, daily routine, but then me and you fought and, you were like strong, like REALLY powerful. You knocked me down in two hits! Then, you got on top of me and strangled me like you were going to kill me" explained Leaf

"Wha-? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Heh, maybe he was in the moment? I went a bit crazy too when battling you know"

"Well, that's because you're a hit man, shadow"

"Wha-? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe you go a bit crazy when killing someone, alone."

"Tch! I do NOT!"

"Okay guys, no need to fight, some of us lost our cool too when battling, " said Bronze

"Yeah, but, it really did feel like you were going to kill me" disagreed Leaf

"Still, why would I do that?" exclaimed Bronze

"Hm, those marks are sharp, like they may stay there for a while… 3 days at best" added Fairy, Fairy walked over to Leaf and inspected those _wounds? Would they be wounds? Am I even strong enough to do that? I blacked out then I was on top of Leaf, strangling her. What happened between those minutes?_

"Sooo… uhh what happened?" asked Flaze

As everyone walked into the house/mansion/thing bronze heard a voice… a voice that he heard before.

 _ **[{( you are now mine bronze MINE]})**_

* * *

 **Hey uhh person who writes here, I just want to say that I am not forgetting about this or quitting this or stopping it. The reason that this has not updated in a while is because of school… okay I know you heard that excuse before but its true and it's not. Thing is… I'm lazy….… I'm sorry but I'll try to update this more so be patient please? Thank you and I hoped you liked this. See ya!**


End file.
